


Things have changed for me (and that’s okay)

by clueinq



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Shenanigans, Slow Build, Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueinq/pseuds/clueinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksandr Marchant grew up in a small town in nowhere Massachusetts. His life had been great, don't get him wrong. He'd had a bunch of friends and two Grandparents who loved him, but living in a place where everyone knew everyone's business had been suffocating. The first chance he got, he ran off to college only to be neighbored to a peculiar clique of guys who would end up changing his life. For better or for worse? He's still figuring that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things have changed for me (and that’s okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is yet another old idea I decided to reboot and (hopefully) update more often than my HS AU.  
> The title is a work in progress, but it's taken from "That Green Gentlemen" by Panic! at the Disco (ik ik).  
> NovaHD isn't a priority, but it is endgame. I have a whole plan written out for that mess, but overall with this story, I just want to focus on the guys' relationships and how much shit they'd probably blow up if they were in college. The rating is mature for the themes, mostly because I don't know if I want to include any smut.  
> So yeah, welcome to a light-hearted fic with probably a lot of UST and shenanigans. ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> Disclaimer;; This work of fiction does not represent how I see the guys and it is exactly what it says fiction. I lack a beta, so apologies in advance for any mistakes.

  
How good could a dorm be if it had an elevator that didn’t work? Or stairs that he _swore_ were trying to kill him. Not to mention the fact that Aleks was sweating in places he didn’t even know he could sweat from. His grandfather had dropped him off a little while ago after saying goodbye and offering help that Aleks was beginning to wish he took.

As a result of his regretted kindness, he was climbing one of the fire exits alone, step by brutal step, and struggling with the amount of crap he was carrying. There was his laptop bag hanging off his shoulder, his two duffel bags weighing in on his back like a weird mutation of a turtle shell, his bass case on the other shoulder, and his suitcase in his hands. The latter was probably the worst to carry up three flights of stairs, especially because his arms were not nearly strong enough to lug the case up.

He was barely halfway there and panting like a wild animal. Classes didn’t officially start until the end of august so he still had a week to settle in. Aleks knew most people preferred to get settled in a few days before orientation, but he wanted at least seven days so he could get used to the new environment and maybe start up a routine for himself. He was going in with a major in music and minor in graphic design, only because he really didn't want to go into the year undecided. The first year would be easy introductory courses at least, so if he wanted to, he could change his subjects at any time. "Fuck," he cursed, gasping for breath as he neared the top. Why, with his luck, did he get stuck on the third floor?

Eventually, carrying his luggage became too hard and he tossed it all against the wall of the landing before sliding down to the floor. His legs were spread out in front of him and he leaned his head back into the concrete, a blissful break from the sweltering heat. Wearing jeans sucked in warm weather.

He’d only been lying for a few minutes when he heard a door open from a floor below and feet pounding up the stairs. If he strained hard enough, he could just barely make out the hum of music, but he was too tired to open his eyes and check. Whoever it was sounded like they were in a hurry, so they likely wouldn't be too interested in him. Eventually, he could hear the steps nearing closer until they started slowing down and he could definitely hear what sounded like heavy metal.

“Are you alive?” Someone asked, nudging his foot as he tiredly opened his eyes.  
  
“That depends,” he hummed, folding his legs in case the guy in front of him wanted to walk past. He was dressed in athletic clothes and had his longish hair pinned back. Not quite into a ponytail, but enough so it was out of his face. Must have been coming back from a run. “Are you here to help? If not, no. I’m dead.”

The guy chuckled, rolling his eyes as he took out his remaining ear bud. With his attention on Aleks, he shoved them into the pocket of his basketball shorts. “Are you going to the third-floor? I can help.”

Aleks let out an appreciative sigh before he pulled himself up with a groan. He had never thought he would actually miss Massachusetts' winters. “I can carry all this if you don’t mind getting my suitcase?”

His savior shrugged, walking forward and picking up the black bag before immediately dropping it. “Holy shit,” he huffed, looking up at Aleks with wide eyes. “Do you have dead bodies in here?”

Aleks laughed self-consciously. No, there weren’t any dead bodies, but there were a lot of his own personal belongings. Had he brought too much? Probably.

Aleks lifted everything to strap onto his back, holding his bass as he headed upstairs. _One step at a time, Aleks._

“So what’s your name?” The guy behind him let out airily, struggling to carry the bag up.

“Aleksandr Merchant, but call me, Aleks,” he said, taking another shaky step up. “How about you?”

“Seamus,” he replied, letting out an irritated grunt. “What room do you have?”

“The end, 306,” he said. Only a few more stairs until they reached the third floor. “You?”

“Oh, I know who you’re rooming with, good luck,” Seamus laughed, cursing briefly as Aleks heard a thump behind him. “You’re sharing with Dexter Manning if you didn’t know. He’s a real piece of work. I’m in dorm 302, just another room away.”

“Nice to know,” he said, letting out an exhausted cheer when they hit the third floor. “Fucking finally.”

Seamus was only a few steps behind, so Aleks stood and waited as he held the door open. The other guy let out a brief “Thank you,” before he was on the flat floor and rolling the case. “Why didn’t you take the elevator?”

“Broken down,” he mumbled, closing the door and following Seamus to the end of the hall.

“That was probably a prank,” he sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Welcome to the best dorm on campus. Assholes everywhere who think it’s funny to trick newbies into carrying their luggage up the stairs.”

Fuck. Aleks knew he should have tested it just to make sure. There'd been other people down there, had they went up the stairs too? He let out a snort in response, concealing his frustration as they reached 306. “Thanks, see you around?”

“Hope not,” Seamus said sarcastically, leaning the suitcase against the wall as he began remembering something. “You ever need something, don’t be afraid to pester Jordan for it. He’s in dorm 301 and somehow got to be our hall’s R.A.”

“R.A.?” he asked, dropping some of his stuff in front of the door.

“Resident adviser,” he explained, walking backward down the hall. “Basically, he can boss us around even though no one listens, and he’s supposed to help us with our shit.”

“I see,” he nodded, waving. “Thanks.”

The blonde gave a two finger salute before he was turning around. Aleks started to pat his pockets, searching for the keys he was given earlier. He still hadn’t found it when the door to his dorm was whipped open.

“Thought I heard something,” the culprit - who had nearly made him shit his pants - smiled brightly. He had a British accent and was very clearly shirtless. “Welcome, mate!”

“Err, hello,” he greeted the other, unsure of where to look. Where would be polite? Would the stranger think he was rude for looking away? Would he-

“I’m Dex,” he hummed, holding his hand out. Aleks shook it, picking up two of his bags after introducing himself. “Here let me help,” Dexter offered, grabbing his bass case and duffle. “You’re a music major?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, dropping his stuff off on the empty side of the room. Dexter’s side was already set up to his liking, which included a plethora of Nintendo stuff and a gaudy yellow bedspread. “Minor in Graphical Design.”

“Oh,” Dexter said, as if that sounded familiar to him. “You’re like Eddie then.”

“Eddie?” Aleks asked, turning around and falling back to sit on the unmade bed.

“Yeah, he’s next door to us. Same exact thing going as you. Are you a freshman or did you just move dorms?”

“Freshman,” he smiled sheepishly. “You?”

“Sophomore. Rest in fucking peace, buddy,” he grinned, slapping his back. “Most of the people on this floor are sophomores. Watch out for James, he’s a bit...off.”

“Off? What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Dexter promised. “For now, get settled in.”

So far, the day hadn’t quite gone how he had expected. However, he did what was advised and packed away all his belongings into the built-in drawers under his bed. Thank god they had storage beds. Their dorm room was so small he wondered if a dresser could even fit in here along with their beds and respective desks. Even those two pieces of furniture were a tight squeeze. He left his bass in its case, leaning it against the wall by his desk. He had brought his own sheets and bedding which he spread on his bed lazily, not caring about how neat it looked. The comforter was a simple blue checkered pattern with pillow cases of varying shades. Aleks didn’t have any posters yet, but he did put up a few personal belongings like a picture of his grandparents and a few friends from back home. Jake would definitely be jealous of his new home, if only just for the fact that he had managed to escape their small town. He’d have to call his friend later or send a Skype message.

Dexter walked back in later with a coke bottle. “Oi,” he said, leaning against the threshold of their door, still shirtless. “Ready to meet everyone?”

“Everyone?” he asked, putting an extra few things away. 

A guy in a red hat peeked his head in, giving him a brief wave. “Are you Aleks?”

He nodded. Lifting an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“The hazing,” Dexter said, straight-faced. He said it so seriously that Aleks believed him for a second until he began laughing. Again, the second time this guy almost made him shit himself. Red hat hit Dex's shoulder, pushing him out of the way to hold his hand out to Aleks. The dude was taller up close and looked faintly like Tom Cruise. Huh.

“I’m Jordan,” he greeted, shaking his hand. “I’m our halls Resident Advisor. I won’t let you get hazed, don’t worry.”

“It was a joke, dumbass,” Dexter chuckled as Jordan ignored him.

“Sorry that you got stuck on the third floor with us,” he said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

“Don’t be,” Aleks replied hesitantly, wondering what the hell was happening and why Jordan would be sorry. The awkwardness surrounding their conversation honestly sounded like he was legitimately being hazed. “Who’s ‘us’?”

“Oh right,” Jordan hummed, turning around. “Dex, put a shirt on. And follow me, Aleks.”

Dexter whined before he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. He followed with a yawn after the two of them, taking a sip of his coke every once in a while.

“Not everyone is here yet, but I can introduce you to those who are,” Jordan informed, knocking on room 304, next door to them. “The room across from you is where a few seniors used to live, but they moved to grad school so expect anyone to take their place. I think I might know one of the guys, but we’ll see when they show up.”

Right after finishing his little speech, the door opened and a tanned guy, also shirtless, opened the door. “Sup, Jordan?” he asked, noticing Aleks behind him in lifting his eyebrows. Was everyone shirtless here? The difference with this guy was the tattoos on his chest.

“Eddie, Aleks. Aleks, Eddie,” Jordan introduced as Dexter nudged him forward.

“This Freshman’s got the same minor and major as you, Sly,” Dexter piped up as they shook hands. Eddie’s face lit up at the news.

“Really?” he said, looking interestedly at Aleks. “Music and Graphic Design? This guy’s going places.” He giggled at his own joke, causing Aleks to snort.

“Sly?” Aleks asked.

“Just a name an old ex-girlfriend gave me,” he shrugged, making a face at Dexter for mentioning it. “If you need any help with anything Aleks, don’t be afraid to ask. Your senpai’s got you.”

Jordan immediately groaned, turning Aleks around and steering him away. “Goodbye, Eddie.”

“Wait, Hordan,” he said, causing the taller man to pause. “Have you heard from James? I’m ready to start taking up his side if his lazy ass doesn't show up.”

“No, I haven’t heard from him,” he replied with a tired sigh. “You’ve only been here for a few days, how much stuff do you even have?”

Eddie shrugged, letting out a yawn. “Well let me know if he tells you anything. You talk to him the most.”

Jordan was ready to argue until the other shut his door. Aleks made a mental note that his neighbors were Eddie and the guy Dexter mentioned earlier.

They migrated across the hall, Jordan knocking on 305. This time, they earned a quicker response.

“Yeah?” a heavier set guy answered, holding the door open. Behind him, Aleks could see another dude laying on a bed and tapping on a phone.

“Dan, Aleks. Aleks, Dan,” Jordan introduced like he had with the others.

Dan gave him a bright, friendly smile and a wave. “Hey there, you’re a freshman?”

“Is it that obvious?” he joked, earning a laugh.

“A bit. Back there is Steven,” Dan moved out of the way, allowing the guy on the bed to be in a clearer view. Steven looked up from his phone, giving a wave before looking back down.

Jordan rolled his eyes and Dan moved to stand in the doorway again. “Are you going to hang out with us tonight?” Dan asked, leaning against the frame.

“Spoilers,” Dexter cut in like he had been personally offended.

“We haven’t gotten there yet, Dan,” Jordan hissed, yet again steering Aleks away before he could say anything. The guy muttered an amused sorry as he went back into his room. At this point, Aleks had officially realized he was totally being hazed. They would probably ask everyone later what to do with him. Fuck. He saw in the news all the time about kids who'd gotten hazed trying to get into fraternities, but this wasn't a fraternity. Shit.

“Next door in 303 is Nick and Joe,” Jordan explained, moving to 302 across the hall. Aleks calmed down his thoughts to pay attention. “He’s usually not around. It’s pretty much official that he shares an apartment with his girlfriend off campus. He still has a few things in that room just in case. Joe prefers to be left alone most of the time.”

When they turned around to the room across the hall, some guy with a beard answered. Seamus, the person who helped him on the stairs, stood a few feet away with a restless cat in his arms.

Were they even allowed to have pets in here? He was pretty sure it was banned. Even goldfish weren’t allowed.

“Jordan!” the guy with the beard cheered, beating the other to his introduction, looking happily between them. “Who’s this?”

Dexter let out a snicker behind them as Jordan let out another tired sigh. “Joe, this is Aleks. Aleks, this is the other Joe.”

Joe beamed, taking his hand before he lifted it and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Aleks.”

He wondered if this was some sort of joke. Aleks had never met anyone so un-ironically happy. 

“Don’t worry, he’s like this all the time,” Seamus spoke up from behind Joe as if already hearing Aleks’ thoughts. “Hey, Aleks.”

Jordan didn’t ask how they had met, seemingly not even noticing the obvious cat either. “Joe’s a freshman too.”

“What are you majoring in?” Aleks asked, tilting his head.

“Undecided,” he hummed, saying it like he was proud. “You?”

“Er, Music,” he answered, off-put by his attitude. “Sorry, I was just wondering. Why do you have a cat?”

Seamus’ eyebrows lifted and he adjusted his hold on the feline. “Why not?”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to have pets,” he said confused.

“Really?” Seamus asked sarcastically, turning to Joe. “Then you better get out man. I think Meowgi’s allergic to you.”

“Meowgi?” he snorted, looking at the cat. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because immediately both the cat and Seamus gave him a death glare.

“Alright, that’s where we take our leave,” Jordan spoke, moving ahead. Dexter and Aleks followed while Joe waved goodbye. “Okay, then. Well, Aleks. My room is the first one in our hall, 301. I’m the only one in there so feel free to knock if you need something, just as long as it isn’t anything stupid.”

Aleks nodded slowly as Dexter cut in. “Jordan’s a special snowflake so he doesn’t get a roomie.”

Jordan ignored him. “Here’s the laundry room and next door is our bathroom. This is all guy’s housing so only male bathrooms. If we turn the corner...”

He paused, leading them into a wide common area that he hadn’t noticed earlier. The left wall was filled with windows from floor to ceiling and on the right was a balcony that he’d seen when he had shown up. In between was an array of couches and chairs in oranges and yellows. There were bookshelves and desks shoved into corners and against walls, but overall it was a relaxing atmosphere. If not, pretty studious. He could see it being easy to get some work down there, well, as long as there weren't a lot of people.

“This is the perk of being above the first floor,” Jordan smiled, “they don’t get their own common room because everyone enters through them. There’s only one downside, however.”

“What’s that?” he asked, looking around questioningly. There didn’t seem to be any downsides to this place.

“Our side of the hall often doesn’t get to enjoy it,” he shrugged, turning around again. “There’s the other side of the third floor and the guys over there often hog this place.”

“There should be enough room for both sides right?”

“They do drugs,” Dexter said bluntly, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “We tend to not mix with them often.”

“He’s lying,” Jordan frowned, sending a look similar to the one Eddie had given the Brit. That seemed to be a common face directed at Dexter.

“Oh,” Aleks remembered, shrugging away from Dexter, “what did Dan mean when he meant hanging out tonight?”

Jordan looked as if he had remembered something and sucked in a deep breath. For an action that was typically used when one was upset, the guy looked far from it. He actually seemed kind of amused. “Right, I almost forgot,” he nodded, leading them back into the hall. “So, last year was the beginning of this tradition we started up. Every night, or at least every other night, we all hang out in the hall.”

“Generally, we all just fuck around,” Dexter nodded, coming back to rest an elbow on Aleks’ shoulder. Did this guy not understand personal space? “Since the common room is usually filled up, we’ll sit and pay cards or handhelds or what have you.”

“Last year, was kind of a mess,” Jordan sighed, looking down the hall like he was recalling a ghost. “They broke several ceiling lights, had the carpet twice replaced, and not to mention the numerous late night ER visits.”

Dexter feigned annoyance like a kid getting chastised by its parents. “I’d say you were exaggerating, but the list is actually longer than that.”

Aleks looked between the two of them, eyebrows squeezed together in confusion. “What’s the point?”

Both laughed, Dexter harder than Jordan. “Last year, there were a lot of us freshman so we didn’t really have a decent number of friends around,” Jordan began. “It started out with a few of the seniors at the time mingling outside every night. Then, Eddie jumped and dragged each and every one of us out before it became a nightly thing. Loads of fun but a bunch of bored college guys on a Friday night will never amount to anything good.”

Aleks understood, he really did. Back home, he used to do a lot of dumb stuff with his friends in his basement. One time. they had thought it would be fun to light their crotches on fire. Another time, they had tried to test out the boiling frog theory until they had to stop because Jake had freaked out over the fact they were about to boil a frog to death. Yeah, they were stupid. Maybe a bit cruel. Though, even if he was a bit incredulous, the thought that it was just assumed that he would be joining their clique felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For all they knew, he could be dull as a brick. But, If this all went well, he wouldn't have to worry about fitting in.

“It’s all for laughs,” Dexter finally answered his question, finishing off his drink. Aleks politely ignored the drops that dribbled down the side of his face. This was his roommate? “There’s not really a point. We’ve got three years in this place before we’re officially adults so why not fuck around and enjoy it? Four years for you, you lucky bastard.”

Aleks chuckled, shaking his head. “So, when does everyone come out?”

“Anytime really,” Jordan shrugged, backing up in the direction of his door. “I still have a report to finish on an internship I took over the summer, so I’ll see you later. Remember, feel free to stop by. Especially if Dex… Well, if Dex is just Dex.”

Dexter let out a petulant huff of air, rolling his eyes and sauntering down the hall. “Well then, Aleks. Get settled in, I’m gonna head out and I’ll be back whenever. Don’t wait up.”

The Brit escaped through the doors leading to the stairs and Aleks briefly wondered if he also thought the elevator was down. Why else would a guy like that take the stairs? Now left alone in the hall, he walked down to room 306 and shut the door behind him. He still had time to kill, he guessed. Falling into his bed, Aleks grabbed his laptop bag and pried open his old computer. He’s had the Dell since middle school and it was still holding in strong. His Skype booted up with the typical noise and he went online, already opening Jake’s account and smiling.

 

* * *

 

There was loud knocking on his door by the time Aleks finally hit send. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the time on his computer and noticed it was seven at night. Aleks got up after closing his computer and opened the door with a yawn. As soon as the door was open, however, Dexter was falling forward and on top of him. “Dude!”

Dexter flailed, grabbing onto the threshold before fixing himself as Aleks stumbled backward. The Brit looked flushed, his hair was a mess, and his clothes had changed. The button down he sported was terribly buttoned and his pants hung loose on his hips. “Oi, get out.”

“What?” Aleks asked, confused as fuck. The dude looked like he came back from having sex. Or wrestling a bear, but he didn’t think that there were too many bears on campus. Unless he counted the weird security guy he saw roaming the campus.

“Get out!” he grumbled, shoving the confused freshman out into the hall and slamming the door. Standing there, completely lost, the door to the room next to him opened and the guy from earlier peaked his head out.

“What happened?” Eddie asked, eyebrows raised practically to his forehead.

Aleks shrugged, looking at his own door as if it held all the answers. The guy hadn’t looked drunk, but maybe that was less of just-got-back-from-having-sex and more just-got-back-from-getting-wasted. Either way, he hoped he wasn’t kicked out on his first night. Dexter didn't seem like a bad guy, but he was grating on Aleks' nerves. “Should I go to Jordan?”

Eddie looked curiously between Aleks and the door before shaking his head. His neighbor opened his door wider and welcomed him in. “Nah, you can stick around until _Cabron_  in there gets over himself.”

Aleks tilted his head at the word but otherwise didn’t comment. Eddie had a faint accent and judging by the sound of the word, he likely spoke Spanish too. Aleks entered the room, scratching the back of his head.

“So you speak Spanish?” he asked, fishing for something to say while looking around. The dorm was dim with a mood lighting lamp on. It cascaded the walls in purples and blues, giving the room a relaxed feeling. One side - the side where the supposed James would likely stay - was completely bare. The bed was stripped and there were no possessions near it. Aleks could just barely see scuff marks on the wall by the bed and some holes were someone likely hung posters.

On Eddie’s side, he was clearly settled in. The bedspread was a bit childish with a Nintendo themed quilt thrown over the mattress and a few Pokémon plushies spread around by the pillows. On the walls, a myriad of posters with punk bands and more video games were hung up. Everything was really well-decorated and really screamed the guy’s personality. Well, what Aleks assumed was his personality.

“Si,” he replied, plopping down onto his bed. “I moved from Puerto Rico to the states in middle school before deciding to head to college. Y’know how everyone shoves down your throat that you can’t do anything with your life unless you go to college… Well, I feel for that trap.”

Aleks hummed, taking a seat next the other on his bed. “You don’t like it here?”

“The school? No,” Eddie said, grabbing the open DS from his nightstand and saving the game he had been playing. “Living here? It’s fucking awesome. Everyone’s really chill, I think you’ll like it. Enough about me, though.”

Eddie made a face as if expecting him to start talking so Aleks shrugged before leaning back onto his palms. “I speak Russian,” he supplied, watching the colors swirl on the walls. “I also came here a while ago, but from Russia. I’ve always been pretty decent at school, I got honor roll half the time. Really, I prefer music, but I think I’d have better luck in Graphic design.”

Eddie smiled, nudging Aleks with his shoulder. “You’re like the European version of me,” he giggled. “That’s cool though.”

The two of them talked for a little longer, learning about how similar they were. Aleks played games sometimes for fun back home, but he was curious about playing some more just by how excited Eddie was by them. He rambled on about his favorites and made sure Aleks would know exactly what he was getting himself into on the ones he thought about playing. Eddie had been in a band back home and considered himself a singer. They talked about music and realized they liked the same genres, but different artists. It was nice to have someone into the same things as him. In a lot of ways, they were practically the same person.

“Sorry mate,” Dexter said from the open doorway, causing both boys to look up at the same time. He looked a lot cleaner than when he had first arrived, sporting a thin V-neck and some sweatpants. “Chicks these days think giving guys blue balls is the way to get to ‘em. Had to take care of… Er, ‘it’.”  
  
Aleks wrinkled his nose as Eddie broke into a fit of giggles. “Gross, dude,” Aleks scoffed, eyebrows furrowing in disgust. “You jerked off in our room?”

Dexter rolled his eyes, leaning against the threshold. “I’ve done a lot worse than that in there,” he winked, causing Eddie to laugh harder and Aleks to start gagging. “Can we make a rule saying no sex in our dorm?”

Dexter whined, a recurring noise apparently. “Now _you’re_ trying to give me blue balls?”

Right as he was saying that, another head peeked into the room, a little bit shorter than Dexter. “What about blue balls?”

“Piss off, Joe,” Dexter said fondly, noogying the smaller man and mussing up his long hair.

Eddie stood up, slapping Aleks on the back. “Looks like the night begins.” Aleks huffed a laugh, standing up as well and stretching his arms out. This should be interesting.

Dan wandered out just as Dexter and Joe had begun wrestling on the floor. All the doors in the hall were open beside the empty one across from Aleks’ room and 303 across from Seamus and Joe’s. “Is Jordan anywhere?” Aleks wondered just as Eddie jumped into the fight. Dan looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

“Yeah, he’ll come out eventually and find something to yell at us about,” he said, shrugging before looking up as Seamus wandered out.

“You guys have to keep it down or else I’ll get Meowgi to claw your faces when you sleep,” Seamus said grumpily, scratching his cheek. The guy looked half asleep. What time was it?

Eddie stopped messing around to look up, causing the other two to stop wrestling as well. “He awakes,” he grinned, nosily walking over to Seamus’ room and looking inside. “Where’s she?”

“Sleeping, like all you should be doing.” Aleks smiled at the group just as Jordan came wandering out wondering what was going on.

Aleks smiled at the group just as Jordan came wandering out wondering what was going on.

He's sure he’ll like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I have the next chapter started out, but I wanted to hear suggestions and ideas you guys might have for the future. That includes ships and events and pranks!  
> My ideas are really rough, mostly because I wanted to hear feedback before I truly delved too deep in the story.


End file.
